The use of face shields to protect a user's eyes and face from various occupational hazards is well known in the art. Face shields are used in numerous professions as protective equipment including, for example, in the chemical, medical, construction, and manufacturing fields. Because face shields are utilized in a wide variety of industries, the requirements for protection can vary from industry to industry. While one industry may require protection against hazardous chemicals, another may require protection against flying debris, still another may require protection against extreme temperatures or light, and others may require protection against undesirable physical contact with body fluids. Thus, developing a face shield that can be utilized for a variety of applications can be a challenging task. In addition, some industries require the use of supplemental protection equipment, such as goggles, respirators and hoods with face shields. In these industries, the face shield must be able to accommodate such accessories. Finally, because people's faces vary widely in size and shape, face shields should be capable of providing protection for a wide variety of users.
Face shields are typically supported on a user's head by a headband, visor, or helmet, with the face shield attached such that it is positioned in front of the user's face during operation. Many face shields can pivot from a lowered position (during use) to an upward position (when not in use). It is common for face shields to be worn for extended periods of time. As such, it is important that the face shield be comfortable to wear. In addition, the face shield should provide adequate protection while not limiting visibility. Thus, proper fit is important because it aids in both comfort and protection. The lens of most face shields come into contact with various types of debris, all of which can damage the lens, especially over time. Thus, it is also advantageous if the lens can be replaced, as needed, during use. Because many workers use other protection gear, for example gloves, it is also desirable that the removal and insertion of the lens be readily achieved without compromising the security of the lens during use.
While a variety of face shields exist today, there is a continued need in the art for a face shield that has lasting comfort, does not obscure the user's view, provides the desired protection in a variety of applications and for a variety of users, is simple to use, and which provides for quick and easy replacement of the lens during use.